The invention relates to a device for selectively sampling fluid from two sections of a fluid conveying line.
It is known that in many fields of activity it is necessary to remove samples from two sections of a fluid conveyance line, such as, for example, the input and output sections of an apparatus, for controlling the changes effected on the fluid in passing through the apparatus itself.
This occurs, for example, in the field of extracorporeal blood circulation, when it is required to perform samplings of the blood at the input and at the output of an oxygenating apparatus.
The devices currently in use, formed for example by three-way taps coupled in series, have some disadvantageous characteristics, essentially constituted by large bulk and complicated operation, with operating modes which are frequently anything but evident.